


At The Hands Of An Angel

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [246]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angel Sam Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Smut, Top Sam Winchester, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do some Angel!Sam and Demon!Dean smut pretty please? I just love this Au!</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Hands Of An Angel

“Look at yourself, Dean.” Sam grunted, as he thrust into the demon below his body. “Look at how undone your becoming at my hands.” One of Sam’s hands went around Dean’s front and wrapped around his cock.

Dean moaned, and pushed back onto Sam, and Sam laughed.

“God, you’re just a needy little demon.” Sam said.

“S-Sam…oh fuck…Jesus fuck, Sam…” Dean groaned, rolling his hips and fucking back on Sam’s cock.

“Fuck, Dean.” Sam groaned, pulling the demon up so their bodies were flush together. Sam’s hands quickened on Dean’s cock, and Dean moaned. “Gonna come for an angel, Dean? Will you?”

“Sammy….Sam!” Dean moaned, reaching around to grip Sam’s arm. “Sammy, fuck, don’t stop. Harder. Please.”

Sam started thrusting faster and Dean screamed in pleasure, eyes filling with black.

“That’s it Dean. Come undone at the hands of an angel. Come undone by me.”

“Sam!” Dean cried out, clenching around Sam’s cock. “Sammy…gonna…nngh…I’m gonna come. Gonna come, Sam.”

“Come.” Sam growled. He felt Dean clench tightly around his cock, and he watched Dean shoot his load in front of them.

Sam started giving fast thrusts, before he came deep inside of Dean.

The both of them stilled when their orgasms died down, their panting filling the air.

Sam’s lips brushed against Dean’s neck, and chuckled softly.

“Wonder how you’ll be after round two.” Sam mused lightly, giving a soft thrust.

Dean whimpered softly, but Sam felt Dean shift back to get more of Sam inside of him.

“My dirty little demon.” Sam whispered, before he pushed Dean back down to start another round.


End file.
